


Драбблы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, The X-Files References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Было написано в рамках игры "А вот и обоснуй".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в рамках игры "А вот и обоснуй".

На фразу "Майкрофт Холмс рисует мелом на асфальте".  
Майкрофт, недовольно поморщившись, покрутил ручку радио, но безуспешно - на остальных частотах был такой же глухой шум.  
Переведя взгляд на запястье, он увидел, что все три стрелки с чудовищной скоростью крутятся в обратную сторону.  
Инспектор хотел было что-то спросить, но шум вдруг сменился громким визгом, и ему пришлось закрыть уши.  
\- Что это? - всё же сумел прокричать он.  
Майкрофт молча вырулил к обочине, выключил зажигание и вышел из машины. Грегори поспешил за ним.  
Пошарив в багажнике, Холмс-старший вытащил аэрозоль с ярко-розовой краской. Взболтнул, разочарованно фыркнул "Кончилась", и, ещё немного покопавшись среди содержимого багажника, извлёк коробку цветных мелков.  
Продолжая молчать, отошёл на десяток шагов назад и нарисовал на асфальте огромный крест.  
\- Что это только что было, чёрт возьми? - поинтересовался инспектор, когда Майкрофт вернулся к машине, бросив коробку в багажник.  
\- О, знаете... возможно, ничего, - чуть заметно улыбнулся Майкрофт, вытирая руки платком.

 

На фразу "Грегори Лестрейд бьёт букетом бегемота".  
\- А ну пошёл! - инспектор ещё раз приложил вконец растрёпанным букетом тюльпанов о серый бок бегемота. Вряд ли тот что-то действительно чувствовал сквозь толстую шкуру, но тем не менее послушно двинулся вперёд.  
\- Это просто смешно, - стараясь не отставать, Грегори недовольно посмотрел на шагавшую рядом Донован. - Где, чёрт возьми, этот отлов животных? Почему гоняться за сбежавшим из зоопарка бегемотом приходится старшим офицерам Скотланд-Ярда?!  
\- Шеф, не кипятитесь, - миролюбиво произнесла Донован. Она слишком любила животных, и даже срыв свидания и использование подаренного ей букета не по назначению не смогли её рассердить. Зато плетущийся следом Андерсон, которому и пришлось раскошеливаться на букет, громко и возмущённо посапывал. - Они сказали, что сейчас приедут. И порадовались, что мы оказались рядом.  
Инспектор неопределённо хмыкнул и схватил за ухо нацелившегося на лоток с яблоками бегемота.  
\- Купите ему пока каких-нибудь фруктов. Счёт потом пришлём зоопарку.

 

На фразу "Майкрофт и инспектор - спать в Британском музее".  
\- Сэр, - смотритель нерешительно дёргает за рукав сидящего на скамье человека. - Мы уже закрываемся.  
Тихо шикнув, тот косится на своего спутника, спокойно дремлющего у него на плече, и осторожно вынимает из кармана удостоверение.  
\- Я был бы вам признателен, - негромко произносит он, когда увидевший строку с должностью смотритель бледнеет и начинает извиняться шёпотом, - если вы отложили закрытие.  
Снова смотрит на спящего соседа.  
\- Минут на сорок.  
И улыбается, проведя рукой по седому виску.

 

На фразу "Инспектор Лестрейд планирует совершить преступление".  
Инспектор планировал совершить преступление.  
Возможно, оно не упоминалось в уголовном кодексе и даже не очень осуждалось в некоторых слоях общества, но факт оставался фактом. Это было именно преступление.  
Но он послал ехидно шепчущий ему это внутренний голос к Шерлоку и твёрдо заявил себе, что оно того стоит.

\- Грегори, это чистое ребячество, - хмурится Майкрофт.  
\- Безумие, я бы даже сказал, - улыбается Грегори.  
\- И это незаконно.  
\- Оштрафуй меня, - заразительно смеётся инспектор, кидая миниатюрный мячик в центр поля. - Ну что, играешь?  
Майкрофт наигранно вздыхает и берётся за рычажки.  
В конце концов, невозможно устоять, когда среди вещественных доказательств оказывается такой великолепный экземпляр настольного футбола.


End file.
